deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
Son of the legendary James McCloud, leader of the original Star Fox team, Fox McCloud is a renowned pilot and fighter of great skill and courage. Raised on the planet Corneria, Fox's father instilled a drive to never surrender into his son from a young age, and it soon became apparent that Fox was more than capable of following in his father's footsteps. Fox entered the Corneria Flight Academy where he excelled, but when his father was killed by the evil Andross on Venom, he dropped out to avenge him. His father's old friend, and the last person to see him alive, Peppy Hare, took Fox under his wing and guided the young pilot as he reformed the Star Fox team- recruiting fellow pilots Falco and Slippy Toad. Together, this new Star Fox team would turn back Andross' army from the planet Venom and defeat the evil scientist, avenging his father. Fox would go on many other adventures throughout the Lylat Galaxy- increasing the size of the Star Fox team as it gained members such as ROB 64 and Krystal. He also gained a long-time rival in the form of Wolf O'Donnell and his Star Wolf team. As a mercenary, Fox continued to fight against the forces of Andross every time the scientist seemed to reappear, always coming out victorious. Battle vs. Samus Aran (by The Deadliest Warrior) Fox McCloud is piloting the Great Fox through Corneria, when he hears glass shattering in the back of the ship. He sets his ship on auto-pilot and grabs his Blaster and Reflector and goes to investigate. He finds Samus Aran crouched in the back of the ship, a window shattered and glass surrounding her. Fox aims his pistol at her cautiously, but Samus slides down at Fox's feet, tripping him, and she quickly shoots but misses a blast from her cannon-arm. Fox shoots at Samus with his pistol, but it does no damage to her hi-tech armor. Instead, Fox performs his Dash Attack, slamming into Samus and sending her crashing to the ground. The bounty hunter gets up and fires her tracking missile at the space pilot, who quickly runs up the ship and sets up his Reflector Shield. The missile collides with the Reflector and turns around back at Samus, who stands stunned as it approaches her. However, she quickly regains her wits and jumps aside right before the missile hits her and it flies out the broken window somewhere into the ciy. Samus looks up to find Fox gone. She cautiously takes out a grenade and throws it into a side room. Seconds before itr explodes, Fox dives out, firing his pistol. Samus begins to charge up for a more powerful cannon-arm blast, but Fox has moved out of range and instead she takes out her laser whip. As she cautiously advances through the Great Fox, she checks in every room in case the pilot might be lying in wait inside. Fox hurriedly sets up his explosives in a side room and readies his detonator. As Samus turns the corner, ready to attack, Fox pushes the button on his detonator and the bomb explodes, sending Samus flying across the narrow hallway. Fox walks over to the downed bounty hunter, pistol in hand, and opens her helmet's visor. Fox is slightly surprised to find that his opponent was a woman, but he still places the pistol right between her eyes and fires. As Samus Aran slumps dead, Fox stands up and walks back to the front of the Great Fox to go back to piloting it without saying a word. Expert's Opinion The experts thought that Fox's Reflector cancelled out Samus' ranged weapons, and so he could win up close due to his superior close-range weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Conker the Squirrel (by Geekboy27) Fox and the crew are floating in space in their Arwings looking for hostiles, when sudenly he gets a call from General Pepper. "Hello Fox! This is General Pepper reporting! "Yes sir, what do you need?" Fox responds. "We need you to capture a Red Squrriel named Conker." "What's so important about him?" "He has been stealing from our bases!" "Sounds bad sir, I'll get right to it!" "Bring him alive if you can! I updated your ship with his corodinates. Pepper out!" "Ok guys lets go get this Squrriel!" Fox exclaims as they get closer to the world Conker lives in. "Alright Fox I'm coming with you! Let's get him" Falco says as he grabs his gun. "No Falco you stay here this time. Slippy is coming with me." Fox responds Slippy says "Oh boy! Alright Fox, let's go!" Slippy and Fox land on the planet in which they see all types of seintient creatures. They see the place where Peppers corodinates sent him. "Alright Slippy, becareful we don't know how dangerous this guy is so keep your guard up." Fox commands "You got it Fox!" Slippy responds They enter a bar on the planet and see Conker at the front getting a drink. "Oi lad can I get some beer?. Thanks." Fox and Slippy approach Conker as he begins to drink. "Conker the Squrriel? Your coming with me." Fox says. Conker responds "How about this, how about you buzz off and I finish my drink. Deal?" Fox takes out his gun and shoots Conkers drink. "Alright lad, you got my attention." Then in a fast motion, Conker takes out his Katana and almost hits Fox. "Fox watch out!" Slippy then shoves Fox out of the way as the Katana hits him in the gut. "Slippy!" Fox yells. As he catches Slippy before he falls. Slippy coughs blood. "Don't let him escape." He dies in Fox's arms. Fox gets up an yells "I'll kill you!" Conker jumps over the table and returns fire as fox shoots with his pistol. Fox fires rapidly with his pistol as Conker grabs his shotgun. Conker gets shot in the hand and he drops his shotgun. "Didn't need it anyway! I got my UZI baby!" Conker then sprays Fox with his Uzi as Fox runs out of ammo. Fox runs very fast dodging most of the bullets. He takes cover and brings in his machine gun which fires just as much as Conker's does. Conker's shoots Fox in his leg and stomach, Fox howls in pain. "Can't run no more foxxy!" Conker taunts. Fox limps outside and runs near a small cliff. Conker shoots with his sniper as Fox taks out his. Conker fires a shot and reloads. Fox grabs his sniper and shoots Conker in the ribs. Conker looks at his wounds and falls over. He crawls up against a wall as Fox limps towards him and falls infront of him. Conker takes out his drink he had in his jacket and begins to drink. Fox goes against the wall next to Conker, as Conker hands him the drink. Fox drinks from it and hands it back to Conker. Conker drinks as fox grabs his pistol which has one final shot. He aims at Conkers head and pulls the triger. Winner: Fox McCloud. Expert's Opinion Fox won simply because of his training and his agility helped even out the battle. Fox was simply to fast for Conker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Carmelita Fox (by The Dark Shinigami) Prologue Interpol HQ: 9:30pm It was a dark night in Paris. Interpol were struggling to deal with the increasing crime rate that was occurring in Paris and a few of it's agents were wounded badly by criminal gang members. Meanwhile in Interpol's Headquarters, Carmelita had recently constructed a plan that she would use to finally capture the infamous thief Sly Cooper as well as the Cooper gang. The plan would involve the recently opened Diamond Museum in the centre of Paris and hopefully that would catch the attention of Sly and his gang. Carmelita would oversee this plan personally. Diamond Museum: 11:45pm It was nearly midnight in Paris and there were no sightings of Sly or any of his gang members. Carmelita was located in one of the halls which faced starting to feel a bit impatient, she muttered to herself “where is that dam raccoon”. Little did she now that she was being watched by a mercenary who was positioned on one of the nearby building's roof and was watching her via binoculars. The mercenary was none other than legendary gun for hire Fox McCloud. “This is Fox, I've located the target and about to engage, over” Fox said on the radio, the person he was talking to was Krystal one of his team-mates in Starfox who responded “Alright Fox you no what to do, the person hiring us wants her alive don't forget that sir” “Heh don't worry about that Krystal I'll take down that cop and we'll get paid a big amount for it” Fox said with a cocky attitude “Time to strike” Fox says as he ends his radio chatter. The Battle Fox takes out his Blaster and aims it at Carmelita legs so he can take her down without killing her, just as he fired Carmelita started walking and the blaster fire just barely missed the target. This quickly caught Carmelita's attention and she drew out her Shock Pistol aiming at where she believed the blaster fire came from. “Who's there, how dare you attack an officer of the law!” Carmelita shouted into the distance. The only response she got was more blaster fire with one of the shots nearly hitting her in the arm, Carmelita was forced into cover and returned fire with her Shock Pistol at her attacker. Fox was forced to abandon his position and jumped from to another building which placed himself out of Carmelita's line of fire and began to advance forward. Carmelita ran over into inside the centre of the museum and changed her weapon to rapid-fire and she aimed it at the glass roof expecting her attacker to show up at the roof tops. Fox meanwhile was near the rooftop of the building next to the museum, rather than enter through the glass roof he climbed onto the side of the building and silently opened one of the windows and leaped into the room. Fox creeps towards the door and slowly opens the door, he spots Carmelita on the opposite end of the museum centre. He quickly runs towards cover and charges a shot at the unwary target and fires but the noise of the gun alerts Carmelita who quickly ducks behind cover with the blast destroying the wall behind her. Carmelita fires her Shock pistol at Fox pinning him down back into cover, she then switched her round to a charge shot and charged up her gun ready to fie, Fox looks out of his corner to see what Carmelita was doing and spotted her charging her gun. Fox began to run back to escape the shot as Carmelita fired the charged shot. The area Fox was previously in exploded from Carmelita's charged shot, Fox himself fell onto the floor from the shock-wave but managed to pick himself back up and ran into one of the rooms. Carmelita ran around the gap between the two sides of the floor and headed towards the room Fox was located in, she loaded a triple shot into her gun and prepared to breach into the area. Carmelita kicked the door and ran into the area looking all over the place, Carmelita moved further into the room not noticing that Fox was sneaking up right behind her. Carmelita looked at one of the windows and from the reflections spotted Fox pointing his at her from behind. Carmelita managed to be quick enough to kick Fox in his stomach forcing him back, Carmelita quickly aimed and fired her Shock Pistol which fired the triple shot round with one of the shots hitting Fox's Blaster disabling it while the other two shots missed their mark. Fox quickly grappled onto Carmelita's arm and forced to drop the Shock Pistol throwing it away but Carmelita managed to push Fox off her and readied herself for hand to hand with Fox doing the same. “Come on” Fox taunted at Carmelita who attempted to kick him in the head but Fox ducked and counter attacked with a kick to Carmelita's chest followed with multiple strikes from his kicks onto Carmelita. Carmelita quickly recovered and grappled one of Fox's legs and repeatedly punched him in the face until Fox used his hands to grab Carmelita's fist and forced Carmelita onto the ground losing her grip on his legs. Fox quickly got back up and grabbed the Shock Pistol and fired it at Carmelita who managed to get back up and rolled into cover dodging the round. Carmelita found some broken glass near her so she grabbed it and chucked it at Fox forcing him to look away for a second. When Fox looked back at where he was aiming and he spotted Carmelita charging at him so he rolled out of the way letting Carmelita passed him and fired a shot which hit Carmelita which electrical shocked her until she fell onto the floor unconscious. Fox checked on Carmelita and checked that she was down but still alive then he radioed to Krystal “Mission accomplished I'm heading back now” Krystal responded “Good work Fox, you took longer than I expected” Fox short of breath replied “Turned out this mission is was a lot more difficult than I thought, see you back at the Great Fox” “Roger that” Krystal said then Fox ended the radio communication and took the unconscious Carmelita and placed her over his back and started to walk out of the museum. WINNER: Fox McCloud. Expert's Opinion The reason why Fox took this fight in the end was due to his superior combat experiance and his ability to think and adapt to the situation better compared to Carmelita. However Carmelita's superior training and versatile Shock Pistol made this match a very close one but in the end only one Fox was left standing and that Fox is Fox McCloud. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Duck Dodgers (By Oshbosh) No battle will be written. Winner: Fox Expert's opinion This was considered an effortless win for Fox by some. He was simply better trained, more experienced, more intelligent and the fact that his weapons had less of a chance of backfiring on himself. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fiction Warriors